The invention relates to a specimen slide in the form of a strip-shaped glass plate.
Such specimen slides are shown and described for example in European Patent No. 0,109,208. According to this reference the slides consist exclusively of a glass plate on which an inscription panel may be provided. This inscription panel is produced by a material-removing matt grinding or by the imprinting of an inscribable coating. In each of the embodiments, machining of the four edges of the glass plate is necessary in order to avoid injuries when handling these glass plates. Various forms of finish are known for the edge grinding including roof finish, round finish or bevel. The machining of the four glass plate edges is laborious and accordingly expensive.
Specimen slides without any possibility for inscription are also used on a large scale. These specimen slides consist of a glass plate edge-machined on all sides. With these slides, problems arise from the planar contact of the individual glass plates resting one on top of the other in a stack. For instance, these glass plates tend to stick to one another. Furthermore, relative displacement with respect to one another causes scratches on the glass-side surface.